dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heavy vs Kirby
Description First battle of Round 2! The mascot of Tf2 verses one of the most iconic gaming icons in history. Pre DBX The heavy walked out of the room to find an interesting sight. There was a he in the wall and the fridge was open. Heavy slowly approached the fridge and stared inside. Kirby was inside, eating a sandwich. Kirby looked at the large man with puzzlement. Heavy yelled in rage. Heavy: You ate Heavy's Sandvich! Now you pay! Heavy ran over to the other wall and grabbed his gun as Kirby looked worried but got ready as well. Here we Gooooooo! Heavy revved up.his gun but before Kirby ran up to him and punched him. Heavy stumbled backward but quickly regained his balance before grabbing the small thing and throwing it out the window. Kirby landed on the ground and picked him self up. Heavy burst through the wall, yelling and firing his gun. Kirby inhaled the bullets and fired a star back at heavy. The star hit him and flung into a rock face, Heavy picked up a neary by rock. He threw it at Kirby. Kirby inhaled the rock and turned it into rock Kirby. Kirby jumped onto tje air. He flew right above heavy. Heavy was putting on his boxing gloves. He looked up to see Kirby falling as a rock. Heavy quickly grabbed the falling rock, holding it above his head. You are strong. You are tough. But Heavy is stronger and tougher! Heavy pushed the rock into the air. As the rock fell down again, heavy began punching rhe rock. He pummeled kirby until he threw it into the wall of RED base, forcing Kirby out of his rock ability. Kirby landed on the ground and ran toward Heavy. Heavy pulled back his fist and punched Kirby. But Kirby didn't attack Heavy, he opened his mouth and inhaled one of Heavy's Boxing Glove. Heavy looked surprised as Kirby swallowed the glove and became fighter Kirby. Heavy growled as Kirby prepared his stance. Heavy charged at Kirby while Kirby dashed at Heavy. The two traded blows for several minutes. Finally, the two ran out of breath. Kirby pulled out a second Heavy Sandvich. Heavy started with the most rage he had ever felt. The two warriors lunged toward each. Before Kirby could react Heavy grabbed the 8 inch marshmallow and threw him into a wall. Kirby got up but the before he could attack Heavy charged at him, knocking Kirby threw the wall. Kirby inhaled an empty box and turned it into a star. The star flew into Heavy impaling him and shoving him threw a building. Heavy got up weakly. He saw another star being launched. Heavy stuck his hands out and grabbed the star, the star starting spinning, cutting up Heavy's hands. Heavy spun the star in a circle and threw it back. The star hit Kirby and threw him into the air. Heavy grabbed Natascha and revved up the mini gun. As Kirby flew up in the air, Heavy fired Natascha. The Bullets didn't pierce Kirby but they did knock him off the star. As Kirby fell Heavy put on his bread bite gloves and ran toward the unconscious Kirby. Heavy Uppercutted Kirby and sent Kirby flying off into the stratosphere. K.O. Heavy collapsed to the ground. He was badly beaten but he knew the one person who could help him. Heavy: MEDIC! The Winner is The Heavy. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Nintendo Vs Valve Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights